


Lay me down

by Dryadeh



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había una tensión especial entre ellos, como un pulso. Una energía que generaban cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación y que tarde o temprano terminaría por estallar. Clint/Natasha. Movieverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay me down

**Author's Note:**

> El fic es un **Clint/Natasha** (Ojo de Halcón/Viuda Negra) inspirado en la película. No tiene spoilers del resto de películas de los vengadores y tampoco del comic, creo, porque no tengo ni idea del canon de los comics así que me lo invento todo xD

**Lay Me Down – Dirty Heads Ft. Rome From Sublime**

_Well it's the story of the two always on the move._

_They got nothing left to lose_

_'cept their guns and their wounds._

_Now they're crossing borders sheriff's posse on their tail._

_They'd rather die together than be stuck up in a cell._

_  
_

A Natalia Romanova no le importaba para quién trabajaba. Desde su punto de vista, ella solo era un arma. Un arma no sentía remordimientos, ni tenía dilemas morales. Un arma no era buena o malvada. Era un mero instrumento. El responsable era quien apretaba el gatillo.

Eso le habían enseñado en la academia. Mantener distancia emocional era clave para el éxito en su trabajo. El miedo, los nervios y la empatía no solo entorpecían sus habilidades comprometiendo la misión, sino que podían hacer que acabara muerta.

Natalia se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y dejaba las consecuencias en manos de la K.G.B. Era una agente eficiente y capaz. Durante más de cuatro años, llevó a cabo con éxito infinidad de misiones por todo el mundo. Pronto se convirtió en una de las mejores agentes de la agencia rusa, lo que hizo que acabara en el radar de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sabía que pasaría, tarde o temprano. Sabía que cuando eso sucediera, enviarían a alguien a por ella. Y sabía que cuando lo hicieran, estaría sola.

* * *

La flecha pasó volando tan cerca de su cabeza que agitó su larga melena roja. Aún no se había clavado en la pared, tiesa como una pértiga, cuando Natalia se arrojó al suelo y rodó sobre sí misma hasta ocultarse tras un contenedor. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una rodilla y desenfundó su Makarov, desactivando el seguro y colocando el dedo en el gatillo en un rápido movimiento.

Contuvo la respiración, contó hasta tres y entonces asomó la cabeza con precaución. La segunda flecha se le hubiera clavado entre los ojos si hubiese tardado un segundo más en apartarse, pero Natalia logró localizar a su objetivo.

Un arquero en la azotea del edificio vecino. Alrededor de 1,80. Atlético. Traje negro y ajustado. Arco recurvo, y a juzgar por la flecha que casi le clavó en la cabeza, sus proyectiles tenían las puntas trucadas. Hasta ahora le había lanzado flechas convencionales, pero podía disponer de todo en su arsenal. Era evidente que era rápido y sigiloso. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que le disparó la primera flecha.

Eso fue suficiente para convencerla de que necesitaba que ganarle la posición. Estando arriba, la ventaja era suya. Natalia echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, buscando rutas de escape. La calle moría en una alambrada a sus espaldas. Saltar la valla no era una opción: demasiado tiempo siendo un blanco fijo. Podría avanzar en dirección opuesta, pero sin la protección del contendor quedaría descubierta y vulnerable al arquero. Buscó entonces alguna ventana baja en su edificio y el contiguo, hasta que localizó una oxidada escalera de incendios en la fachada de enfrente.

Convencida de que era su mejor alternativa, enfundó la pistola, retrocedió todo lo posible para tomar impulso y corrió hacia ella. Las flechas llovieron a su paso y una atravesó la barandilla de la escalera en el lugar en el que estaba a punto de posar la mano, pero no se detuvo. Subió un tramo de peldaños antes de darse cuenta de que no llegaría viva al siguiente descansillo si no hacía algo pronto. Así que se agarró a la barandilla con ambas manos y saltó por encima, atravesando una ventana cercana.

Cayó al suelo con un quejido de dolor, entre trozos de cristal. En un primer momento creyó que se había cortado, después comprendió que el arquero le había dado. Tenía una de sus flechas clavada en el brazo, justo por encima del codo, tan profundamente que la punta casi asomaba por la parte interior. Natalia había observado sus saetas: terminaban en un extremo afilado, sin cabezal. Eso posibilitaba extraerla sin desgarros.

Se llevó una mano al hombro, apretó los dientes y reunió todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de rodillas. Tomó aire y observó fijamente el asta de la flecha durante unos segundos. El tejido oscuro y elástico de su traje absorbía la sangre que salía de la herida. Arrancársela haría que el flujo de sangre se incrementara, pero no podía pelear ni moverse con agilidad mientras la tuviera clavada. Era muy aparatosa y cualquier golpe accidental le desgarraría la herida.

Con la mano izquierda, sacó un cordón de uno de los distintos bolsillos y compartimentos de su traje y se lo ató con torpeza por encima de la herida para disminuir la pérdida. Después, sin más miramientos, se arrancó la flecha con un movimiento rápido y fluido.

El dolor fue tan intenso que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la oscura habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor durante unos largos segundos. Cuando al fin logró enfocar, se obligó a ponerse en pie. El arquero habría bajado de la azotea y estaría buscándola. Tenía que salir de allí.

Se encontraba en las oficinas contiguas al edificio en el que iba a infiltrarse cuando el arquero la interceptó. A esas horas de la noche estaban vacías, a excepción quizás de algún celador.

Natalia se asomó cautelosamente al pasillo. Las paredes grises estaban iluminadas por el tenue resplandor de las luces de emergencia. Desenfundó su arma y haciendo caso omiso del dolor en su brazo derecho, comenzó a avanzar pegada a la pared, atenta a cualquier sonido.

Recorrió un largo corredor, giró varias veces a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, y bajó un piso de escaleras sin encontrarse con nadie. Sin embargo, a cada paso que daba, la tensión crecía dentro de ella. Tenía la sensación de estar siendo perseguida. Un animal malherido al que cazador guiaba hasta su trampa.

El número sobre el ascensor al fondo del pasillo le indicó que se encontraba en el primer piso. Un tramo de escaleras más y llegaría en la planta baja, donde todas las salidas estarían cerradas, posiblemente habría seguridad y puede que el arquero estuviera esperándola.

Detuvo la marcha al pasar junto a una puerta de madera con una placa plateada en la que aparecía el dibujo de una mujer. Los aseos femeninos. Quizás hubiera alguna ventana lo bastante grande por la que poder salir. La altura no sería excesiva.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, empujó la puerta. La luz de emergencia del interior de los aseos apenas iluminaba los lavabos. Frente a estos, tres cubículos de puertas azules se perdían en la penumbra. Al fondo, una pequeña ventana reflejaba la luz de las farolas del exterior.

Era rectangular y calculaba que le quedaría a la altura de la frente, pero podría salir por ella. Antes de atrancar la puerta del baño, eliminando así su vía de escape, decidió comprobar los cubículos. Los tres estaban entreabiertos pero la oscuridad era demasiada para mirar por debajo de la puerta, y si el arquero se encontraba dentro de alguno, se habría subido a la taza para no delatar su posición.

Con la Makarov lista para escupir una bala, Natalia se plantó frente al primer cubículo y abrió la puerta con un pie. En el interior solo había sombras, envolviendo al wáter y la papelera higiénica.

Repitió la operación con el segundo cubículo, encontrándolo vacío. Conteniendo el aliento, empujó la última puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido.

Nada.

Fue entonces cuando recibió un impacto en el interior de la rodilla, como un latigazo, que hizo que la articulación se le doblara. Giró el brazo para apuntar a su atacante pero éste fue más rápido y la desarmó pateándole la mano. La pistola salió disparada y chocó contra la pared.

Natalia se agachó para esquivar un puñetazo, apoyó las manos en el suelo y lanzó su pierna derecha extendida, tranzando un arco que barrió los tobillos del arquero. Él cayó al suelo, lo que la espía aprovechó para recuperar su pistola. Aún no se había incorporado cuando el hombre se arrojó sobre ella, estrellándola con la pared.

Natalia le clavó el talón en el pie derecho y aprovechó la distracción para golpearle la cara con la parte posterior de su cabeza. El arquero retrocedió unos pasos, aturdido, dándole espacio suficiente para girarse y disparar.

El disparo resonó en las paredes del baño, pero el agente le golpeó la muñeca con el arco en el último momento, desviando la trayectoria de la bala.

Frustrada, Natalia le lanzó una patada alta que él bloqueó con el antebrazo. Contraatacó con un puñetazo. Ella alzó el brazo derecho para detenerlo pero el dolor de la herida de flecha hizo que fuera demasiado lenta y recibió el impacto en la barbilla.

El golpe la hizo chocar contra uno de los lavabos, momentáneamente desorientada. Soltó la pistola, aturdida por el dolor. Lo siguiente que notó fue el interior del arco contra la tráquea y una rodilla del arquero en la espalda, inmovilizándola. El aire comenzó a faltarle y Natalia pudo ver su rostro aterrorizado reflejándose en la penumbra del espejo. También pudo ver el rostro de su asesino, devolviéndole la mirada. Los ojos eran inexpresivos, bajo unas cejas rectas y prominentes. El ceño pronunciado, las mandíbulas cortantes y la boca una línea apretada, como si quisiera retener el oxígeno que a ella le faltaba.

Probablemente fue la consciencia de su inminente muerte lo que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para golpear la pierna de apoyo del agente. Logró desequilibrarlo lo suficiente para librarse de su agarre y huir hacia la salida.

No llegó ni a recorrer dos metros antes de que el hombre le trabara las piernas con su maldito arco, derribándola. Natalia se giró para quedar bocarriba, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba de nuevo sobre ella. Lo golpeó dos veces en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, pero él ni siquiera pareció acusar los puñetazos y se sentó sobre ella. Esquivó su tercer gancho con una facilidad pasmosa y le clavó un dedo en la herida de flecha, arrancándole un gruñido de dolor que la paralizó.

El arquero aprovechó ese momento para inmovilizarle ambos brazos, presionando el interior de sus codos con las rodillas. Natalia intentó en vano atacarle con las piernas pero el agente se había sentado sobre sus caderas, reduciendo su movilidad.

Con un movimiento mecánico, el arquero se llevó una mano al carcaj. Natalia pudo oír el chasquido de los engranajes internos de la funda, cambiando el cabezal de las flechas por otro sin lugar a dudas más letal. Lo siguiente que vio fue el arco suspendido sobre ella y la frialdad de los ojos del asesino colocando la flecha que acabaría con su vida.

Una vez en posición la flecha, apuntó. Justo entre sus ojos.

Natalia ni siquiera se atrevió a tomar aire y sintió que hasta su corazón se paralizaba a la espera del golpe final. La ejecución. Y así, con una flecha se acabaría todo.

Pero los segundos empezaron a correr, veloces, rabiosos, como la sangre deslizándose por las venas, sin que el arquero acabara con ella. Confusa, Natalia buscó su mirada.

Él se la sostuvo durante una infinidad. Había algo en sus ojos, tras la capa de escarcha. Algo que no había estado ahí hacía un minuto, algo que ningún asesino se podía permitir experimentar.

 _Duda_.

Quizás después de todo no iba a morir.

Notó un golpe brutal en la mandíbula y el gris dio paso a negro.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor, adoptando una postura defensiva. Eso hizo que se diera cuenta de dos cosas: le habían vendado la herida del brazo, y se encontraba en una celda.

Una bombilla parpadeante iluminaba la estrecha habitación. Todo en ella era metálico y gris. Las paredes, la cama soldada a éstas, el pequeño lavabo y el wáter de la esquina. Al fondo, barrotes. No había ventanas.

Se incorporó despacio percatándose de que ya no llevaba el traje de camuflaje negro que utilizaba en sus misiones. Alguien le había puesto un aséptico camisón gris que se arremangó para descubrir el vendaje de su brazo derecho. Probó a hacer algunos movimientos, comprobando que la herida aún le dolía, pero bastante menos de lo que cabría esperar, lo que le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que probablemente llevaba allí varios días y que le habían suministrado algún sedante.

Todo había terminado de forma inesperada. Estaba viva y atrapada en lo que seguramente era alguna cárcel secreta perteneciente a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Se preguntó si desde el principio la intención de la agencia había sido capturarla viva, posiblemente para interrogarla antes de acabar con ella. Sin embargo, en su interior sabía que no era así.

Habían enviado al arquero a eliminarla. Había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero en el último momento cambió de idea. Lo que no entendía era por qué. Ella no lo habría hecho.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el fondo de la celda. A través de las rejas pudo ver un largo y estrecho pasillo. Justo en ese momento escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y pasos que se aproximaban.

Retrocedió con cautela, alejándose de los barrotes, y aguardó hasta que los pasos se detuvieron frente a su celda y Natalia se encontró cara a cara con el arquero. En esa ocasión no llevaba su traje negro, sino que iba vestido de calle, con unos vaqueros y una sudadera que no escondía la musculatura de sus brazos cruzados. Unas gafas de sol de diseño deportivo ocultaban sus ojos. Su boca, como en su anterior encuentro, seguía siendo una línea inexpresiva.

Se contemplaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Cuando se hizo evidente que el hombre no iba a dar el primer paso, Natalia decidió hablar.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó. Parada en el centro de una celda, desarmada, herida y con un simple camisón, Natalia se sentía casi vulnerable. Pero debía mantener la calma y pensar con frialdad si quería salir de allí.

—En una de las instalaciones que S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene por todo el mundo —respondió él. Su voz era casi nasal, con un toque ronco. Tan tranquila e inexpresiva como su dueño.

Natalia se dio cuenta de que era un buen jugador. Le había dado una respuesta que solo le había dejado con más preguntas. El arquero la había encontrado en Copenhague, Dinamarca. Sin embargo, dudaba de que siguieran en el mismo país. Posiblemente ni siquiera estaban en Europa.

La mayor parte de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. se encontraban en Estados Unidos, en especial sus cárceles de máxima seguridad. Si la consideraban una amenaza lo bastante importante para enviar a uno de sus agentes a eliminarla, lo más probable era que la hubiesen trasladado a una de ellas.

—¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?

—No debes preocuparte por eso —respondió el arquero. Hizo una pausa y añadió —De momento.

Era evidente que iba a responder a todas sus preguntas con ambigüedad, así que Natalia decidió cambiar de estrategia. Ese hombre le había perdonado la vida, por su cuenta y riesgo. Desconocía la razón por la que lo había hecho, pero sabía que tenía algo a su favor, y era lo único con lo que podía trabajar.

Se mordió el labio inferior un instante y después se acercó al arquero, hasta que solo quedaron los barrotes entre ellos. Él no hizo ademán de retroceder, ni se movió un ápice.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó esa vez, buscando sus ojos a través del cristal tintado de las gafas.

—Me llaman Ojo de Halcón.

Ojo de Halcón. Natalia recordó vagamente que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese alias. Era uno de los mejores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., famoso por su habilidad con el arco. Debía haberlo supuesto.

—He oído hablar de ti —dijo, en tono amistoso, casi juguetón, y apretó su cuerpo contra los barrotes, lo que hizo que la tela de su camisón se tensara, insinuando varias de sus curvas. Natalia aprovechó el movimiento para examinar disimuladamente a su adversario. No parecía llevar encima ninguna tarjeta, llave o dispositivo que pudiera ayudarla a abrir la puerta. Quizás podría noquearlo a través de los barrotes pero no veía de qué podía servirle eso.

—Yo también he oído hablar de ti —afirmó Ojo de Halcón y algo en su voz hizo que Natalia intuyera que sabía exactamente lo que ella pretendía. No debía confundir su calma con pasividad. Él estaba alerta a cualquiera ataque.

Cuando comprendió que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Natalia abandonó su pose. Su lenguaje corporal cambió y retrocedió un paso, cruzando los brazos para acallar un escalofrío. Miró al asesino y lanzó su última pregunta.

—¿Por qué me perdonaste la vida?

Por primera vez, él sonrió, sin despegar los labios. Sus gafas ocultaban su mirada y sus facciones eran tan duras que Natalia no fue capaz de decidir si se trataba de una sonrisa divertida, irónica o peligrosa.

Aún sonriendo, Ojo de Halcón se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se marchó, dejándola de nuevo a solas.

* * *

Durante días nadie fue a visitarla, a excepción del soldado que le llevaba la comida. Estaba bien entrenado: ni siquiera la miraba a la cara, nunca respondía a sus preguntas y se marchaba una vez había cumplido su cometido.

Después de una semana, Natalia llegó a pensar que se habían olvidado de ella. Hasta que un día abrió los ojos y descubrió que no estaba sola en la celda. Había dos hombres con ella. Dos hombres a los que no había visto nunca. Sin embargo reconoció a uno de ellos en el acto.

Nick Furia. La altura, el color de la piel y el parche negro que ocultaba un ojo pero no las cicatrices eran inconfundibles. Estaba ante el director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

El hombre que lo acompañaba ocupaba una silla que antes no había estado en la celda. Llevaba traje y un maletín plateado. Era considerablemente más bajo que Furia y tenía el pelo corto y pulcramente peinado. No era un agente de campo, era evidente por su constitución y su forma física. Quizás fuese bueno con las armas, pero no parecía especializado en el cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que le hizo pensar que se trataba de un enlace del gobierno. Posiblemente era el tipo al que Furia enviaba a recoger los platos rotos y ocultar las huellas después de una misión.

Natalia se dio cuenta de que Ojo de Halcón también se encontraba allí, pero aguardaba fuera de la celda. Aunque llevaba sus gafas negras, estaba segura de que estaba mirándola a ella.

La prisionera se incorporó lentamente y miró a sus "invitados".

—Agente Romanova —la saludó el hombre blanco con cordialidad. Nick Furia se limitó a asentir con un golpe seco de cabeza. Su único ojo se clavaba en ella con dureza —Permítame presentarme. Yo soy el agente Coulson y éste es el director Furia. Al agente Barton —señaló al arquero con un ademán —ya lo conoce.

 _Barton_. Así que ese era su apellido.

—He tenido el placer —replicó Natalia y le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Como de costumbre, él no pareció inmutarse.

—Tenemos una propuesta que hacerle —continuó Coulson.

—No es una propuesta —puntualizó Furia. Su tono carecía de la diplomacia que tenía Coulson. Era duro y amenazador —Es un acuerdo que aceptará sin condiciones.

—¿Y en qué consiste? —quiso saber. No era necesario que Furia le indicara que no tenía alternativa. Estaba a su merced. Y no era tan imprescindible como para que la K.G.B. enviara a alguien a por ella.

—El agente Barton nos ha hablado de sus excepcionales habilidades —terció Coulson, conciliador —Lo que le estamos ofreciendo es trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó. No estaba sorprendida por la propuesta. Un agente doble tenía un inmenso valor y aún cuando no fuese esa la utilidad que planeaban darle, Natalia tenía información sobre la K.G.B. que podía serles de gran ayuda, además de sus "excepcionales habilidades". La cuestión era que confiaran en ella.

—Porque no tiene alternativa —replicó Furia —Si es que quiere salir algún día de esta celda. En caso de que planee fugarse, aunque lo consiguiera, no tendría dónde ir. La K.G.B. cree que ha desertado. Nos hemos encargado de ello. Y si escapa, enviaremos al agente Barton a por usted. Ya le ha demostrado lo que puede hacer.

Natalia intercambió una mirada con Barton. Notó que la tensión en las manos del arquero se había incrementado. Las venas que nacían en sus nudillos y se perdían bajo la manga de su cazadora estaban abultadas como cordilleras. Los hombros y la mandíbula rígidos, y los labios más apretados que de costumbre. Aguardaba su respuesta.

El hombre que habían enviado a matarla no solo le había perdonado la vida, sino que había persuadido a Furia para que le diera una oportunidad. ¿Por qué?

_Vive hoy, pregunta mañana._

Natalia apartó la mirada de Barton y la centró en Furia y Coulson.

—Acepto.

* * *

Durante todo el entrenamiento, Natalia se dijo que iba a escapar. No le debía lealtad a la K.G.B., pero tampoco a S.H.I.E.L.D. Al menos la agencia rusa la había reclutado, en cambio Furia la había chantajeado. No le había dado elección.

Le consiguieron una identidad nueva como ciudadana americana. Cambió Natalia por Natasha y Romanova por Romanoff. Sustituyó el traje negro por otro de diseño más militar. Dejó de llevar Makarovs y empezó a usar pistolas semiautomáticas americanas.

Trabajaron con ella para eliminar cualquier rastro de acento ruso en su inglés. Le dieron información básica sobre S.H.I.E.L.D. y autorización militar del nivel más bajo. La adiestraron para manejar su tecnología. La interrogaron docenas de veces sobre sus misiones anteriores con la K.G.B. y le extrajeron cualquier información de utilidad sobre la agencia.

Hasta que consideraron que estaba preparada.

Furia no era lo bastante idiota para enviarla ahí fuera sola. Suponía que intentaría escapar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. La K.G.B. podría perdonar su supuesta deserción si Natalia regresaba con información jugosa sobre la agencia de Furia. Aunque éste se había guardado cuidadosamente de proporcionársela, ella estaba adiestrada para observar, analizar y deducir. Los dos sabían que había aprendido más que lo que le habían enseñado.

Así que le dieron un compañero. Ojo de Halcón.

" _Compañero_ " era la palabra que Coulson había empleado cuando se lo anunció, para no decir  _niñera_  o  _vigilante_. Si intentaba escapar, él iría por ella. Le había perdonado la vida una vez pero ¿volvería a hacerlo si ella traicionaba a S.H.I.E.L.D?

(¿ _Si lo traicionaba a él_?).

Barton había permanecido en un segundo plano durante todo su entrenamiento. Natalia apenas si lo había visto desde que cambiaron su fría celda por una fría habitación. Lo veía a veces, en el comedor, sentado con otros agentes. Y en más de una ocasión lo descubrió observándola mientras ella entraba en el gimnasio o en el recinto de pruebas de tiro. Siempre silencioso, siempre aguardando, Natalia comenzó a entender por qué lo llamaban Ojo de Halcón. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo no se había acercado a hablar con ella ni una sola vez.

La primera misión que les encomendaron era aparentemente sencilla. Debían interceptar un cargamento enviado desde el Congo que contenía el prototipo de lo que sospechaban era una nueva arma biológica. El cargamento iba a entrar en Estados Unidos proveniente de México en un tren.

Un helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D. los dejó en lo alto de un vagón y después recuperó altura, proporcionándoles cobertura área y una vía de escape cuando hubiesen cumplido su trabajo. Coulson les había dado unas directrices claras sobre cuál eran las funciones de los dos. El éxito del plan dependía de que cada uno cumpliera su parte.

Ella debía dirigirse hacia a la cabeza y neutralizar al conductor del tren. Barton a la cola para deshacerse de los soldados de la retaguardia. El cargamento se encontraría en el centro del tren, siendo los vagones contiguos un nido de trampas y mercenarios. Ese era su punto de encuentro. Un trabajo complicado para dos agentes; prácticamente imposible para uno.

Los dos se miraron unos instantes, en lo alto del tren. El viento azotaba la melena de Natalia contra su cara y la empujaba hacia él. Aunque Barton llevaba sus gafas, estaba aprendiendo a leer en las líneas de expresión del arquero.

—Nos vemos en el punto de encuentro —dijo él, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Natalia lo escuchara. Desplegó su arco con un golpe seco y con un movimiento tan rápido que ella casi no pudo seguirlo, ya tenía una flecha colocada en la cuerda.

—¿Cómo sabes que no escaparé? —le preguntó Natalia. El viento que agitaba su melena transportó sus palabras hasta Barton. De nuevo la línea dura de la boca del arquero se curvó en una sonrisa que no mostraba los dientes.

—Nos veremos en el punto de encuentro —repitió él, y sin dejar de sonreír, se dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección sur. Natalia lo contempló durante unos segundos, después desenfundó una de sus pistolas y se dirigió al norte.

No estaba acostumbrada a trabajar en equipo. Nunca había llegado a tener un compañero como tal, solo agentes con los que había compartido trabajos puntuales. Casi todos sus misiones habían sido en solitario y lo prefería así: no le gustaba confiar el éxito del encargo y mucho menos su vida, en segundas personas.

Suponía que si tenía que tener un compañero, Clint Barton era la mejor opción. Había comprobado que era eficaz y teniendo en cuenta que le había perdonado la vida cuando era su enemiga, podía contar con que le guardara las espaldas estando en el mismo equipo.

Casi sintió remordimientos al recordar las palabras con que Coulson se había despedido de ella, cuando Clint ya había subido al helicóptero.

" _El agente Barton ha arriesgado mucho por este proyecto_ " Natalia sabía que el proyecto era  _ella_. También sabía que Coulson era un experto en el arte de los eufemismos. " _Si algo sale mal… si escapas, Furia lo responsabilizará a él_ ".

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, Natalia colocó un explosivo adhesivo en la escotilla de emergencia situada sobre la cabina del conductor y se alejó unos pasos antes de pulsar el detonador.

Con una pequeña explosión que quedó sofocada por el sonido del viento, la tapa de la escotilla salió volando y se perdió en las hectáreas de tierra árida que rodeaban la vía. A unos 50 kilómetros aparecerían las primeras muestras de vegetación que se espesarían hasta convertirse en un bosque. Entonces llegaría su oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, tenía una misión que cumplir.

* * *

Natalia encajó el cartucho de un golpe seco con el interior de la mano. Desenfundó su segunda pistola y con un arma en cada mano, irrumpió en el vagón central.

Se trataba de un vagón de carga y no de pasajeros, como los anteriores. Y estaba aparentemente desierto. Cajas de madera, jaulas y contenedores de metal se apilaban formando torres irregulares a su alrededor.

Natalia no sabía qué aspecto tendría el contenedor del arma biológica, pero estaba bastante segura de que probablemente sería de acero.

En ese momento oyó un sonido y extendió los brazos formando un ángulo recto con el suelo, lista para disparar. Barton salió de detrás de unas cajas unos segundos después, también apuntándola con el arco.

Se contemplaron un momento antes de bajar sus respectivas armas.

—¿Todo despejado? —preguntó él.

Natalia asintió y observó a Barton mientras éste se ponía a revolver entre la carga, buscando el cargamento por el que habían sido enviados. Lo localizó poco después. Un contenedor rectangular de acero de un metro de altura. Intentó desplazarlo pero era demasiado pesado. Natalia enfundó sus pistolas y se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero entre los dos apenas lograron moverlo unos centímetros. Jamás serían capaces de llevarlo a la cubierta del tren.

—El plan de Coulson tiene un gran fallo —apuntó Natalia.

Si Barton estaba irritado por el giro de los acontecimientos, no dejó que se notara. Hizo una mueca con la boca que Natalia decidió interpretar como parte de su repertorio de sonrisas y colocó un explosivo sobre el contenedor.

—¿Estás loco? Si lo haces estallar podrías liberar el arma biológica —le advirtió, sujetándole el brazo como acto reflejo.

Barton bajó la mirada hasta su mano, pero no hizo nada por apartarla.

—Esto es solo la carcasa. La probeta está dentro de un contenedor blindado al que la explosión no le hará un rasguño, pero será manejable.

Natalia comprendió que Barton lo había sabido desde el principio. A ella solo le habían dado parte de la información, pero era Ojo de Halcón el que conocía todos los detalles sobre el objetivo.

Sin duda, eso había sido cosa de Furia. Inteligente. No había esperado menos.

—Vamos —murmuró Barton y la guió hasta detrás de un bloque de cajas de metal. Los dos se agacharon y se protegieron los oídos con las manos, mirándose a los ojos. Entonces el arquero pulsó el detonador y se oyó una explosión que sacudió todo el vagón.

Por un instante, Natalia temió que parte del tren fuera a descarrilar, pero tras unos largos segundos, todo volvió a estabilizarse. Entonces Barton se incorporó y salió de su improvisada barricada. Cuando Natalia lo siguió, comprobó que tenía razón.

El contendor blindado que protegía el arma estaba intacto. Tenía forma de cofre con un asa en cada extremo, y su tamaño era mucho más manejable de lo que Natalia había esperado. Clint lo cogió por un asa y ella por la otra, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la cabina del conductor. Usarían la escotilla que Natalia había volado para llegar al techo del tren, donde el helicóptero de la agencia debía recogerles.

Llegaron hasta la cabina sin ningún obstáculo. Un par de los hombres que Natalia había dejado inconscientes se habían despertado y les salieron al encuentro, pero los despacharon sin soltar la caja. Cuando entraron en la cabina, posaron el contenedor en el suelo. Barton se colocó debajo de la escotilla y enlazó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba a modo de trampolín. De manera instintiva, Natalia lo agarró por los hombros, colocó un pie sobre sus manos y saltó. Con el impulso que le dio Barton, llegó al techo del tren con facilidad.

Comprobando que no había moros en la costa, extendió las manos por el boquete y Ojo de Halcón le pasó el contenedor. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, Natalia lo depositó en junto a ella.

Unos segundos después, las manos de Clint aparecieron por la escotilla. Natalia dudó unos instantes sobre si debería ayudarlo, pero el arquero se apoyó en sus codos y trepó con agilidad a través del agujero.

Justo en ese momento oyeron el primer disparo. El segundo rozó la pierna de Barton, haciendo una abertura en el traje negro que pronto se cubrió de sangre.

Tres francotiradores se aproximaban a ellos desde la cola. Natalia desenfundó su arma y les disparó. Su bala hizo blanco en el pecho de uno de los soldados un segundo antes que la flecha de Clint.

Los dos supervivientes contraatacaron con una lluvia de disparos que los obligó a replegarse. Natalia rodó hasta el contenedor desenfundando su segunda arma.

No llegó a dispararla. El helicóptero militar de la agencia se había aproximado al verlos en la cubierta y acabó con los francotiradores a golpe de ametralladora. Los cascotes de las balas cayeron en el techo del tren, cerca de Natalia.

Enfundando sus armas, miró a su alrededor buscando a Barton, pero no lo encontró. El contenedor seguía a su lado y era imposible que Ojo de Halcón hubiese bajado por la escotilla sin que ella lo notara, pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Estaba sola, a excepción del cuerpo de uno de los francotiradores a varios metros de ella.

Solo lo había perdido de vista cuando el fuego enemigo la hizo retroceder. ¿Le habrían dado? ¿Habría caído del tren?

Con el corazón acelerado, Natalia se dijo que eso facilitaría las cosas. Podría coger el contenedor y saltar por la escotilla antes de que el helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D. se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Una vez dentro, activaría el freno de emergencia del tren, abriría una de las puertas laterales y saltaría, para desaparecer en el bosque con el arma biológica.

La vendería al mejor postor y se borraría del mapa.

Cogió el asa del contenedor y se preparó para saltar. " _Cuando cuente tres_ ", se dijo, oyendo el sonido de la hélice del helicóptero al cortar el viento, varios metros por encima de ella.

_Unos, dos y tres._

Pero no se movió del sitio. Lanzó una mirada más al tren buscando a Barton sin resultado.

" _Está muerto_ ", se dijo. Ahora ya no importaba que abandonara S.H.I.E.L.D.

Y entonces lo oyó. Al principio no estaba segura, porque el traqueteo del tren y el rugido de la nave tapaban casi cualquier otro sonido, pero pronto volvió a escucharlo. Su nombre. Su nuevo nombre.

" _Natasha_ ".

Soltó la caja y se levantó, venciendo la resistencia del viento.

" _Natasha_ ".

Era la voz de Barton pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Natalia siguió el sonido. Con cuidado, se acercó al borde izquierdo del tren y se asomó unos centímetros. Ojo de Halcón colgaba de un asidero metálico de la pared exterior. Se sujetaba con una sola mano, la mano del arco, y su cuerpo se zarandeaba en el aire, como el de un muñeco.

Las gafas de sol habían desaparecido y Natalia pudo mirarle a los ojos. Vio en ellos el mismo miedo que había visto reflejado en los suyos en aquel espejo de Copenhague, mientras él la estrangulaba. El miedo a una muerte inminente.

" _Me perdonó la vida_ " se dijo, mientras se agachaba con cuidado junto al borde.

" _Falló en su misión_ ", criticó otra voz dentro de ella. Barton no había cumplido su cometido. Había sido débil. Se había visto comprometido. La K.G.B. nunca se lo habría perdonado. Lo habría considerado no apto para el servicio, un desertor. Habrían acabado con él. Un agente jamás debía sentir compasión. No podía perdonar una vida.

Un espía no tomaba la decisión, solo ejecutaba el castigo. Un arma no tenía elección, simplemente disparaba. Él había fracasado, había desobedecido sus órdenes. No había sido profesional. Natalia Romanova lo habría despreciado.

"¡ _Natasha_!" repitió él. Su mano se escurrió unos centímetros por su asidero hasta que solo las yemas de los dedos sostuvieron todo el peso de su cuerpo. No aguantaría mucho más. Los dos lo sabían.

Natalia lo miró a la cara durante unos segundos más y tomó una decisión.

Se tumbó sobre el techo del tren, alargó un brazo y agarró a Barton por encima del codo. Los dedos extenuados del agente soltaron el asidero y se cerraron sobre su carne como una garra. Entonces Natalia apretó los dientes y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas. Tras unos instantes de forcejeo desesperado, Barton logró subir una pierna y ella hizo el resto, arrastrándolo hacia el centro del tren.

Cuando finalmente estuvo a segura de que estaba a salvo, lo soltó, agotada. Con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo desbocado en la garganta, Ojo de Halcón buscó su mirada.

Natalia la sostuvo unos segundos, y cuando estaba a punto de bajar los ojos, lo vio. La sonrisa de Clint Barton, una sonrisa real, enseñando los dientes. Le tendió la mano, la misma con la con la que se había aferrado a la vida, a ella, y Natalia la estrechó.

—Bienvenida a S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha —le gritó él por encima del viento.

Y fue ese el momento exacto en que  _Natalia_  se convirtió en  _Natasha_.

* * *

Natasha descubrió que después de todo, sí podía trabajar en equipo. Durante casi un año, ella y Clint formaron una pareja mortífera que llevó a cabo exitosamente docenas de misiones para S.H.I.E.L.D. Él era letal es las distancias largas, ella en las cortas. Se coordinaban como si hubiesen sido adiestrados juntos y se entendían sin necesidad de palabras. Una mirada, un gesto, era suficiente para reajustar su plan.

Clint no solo no entorpecía su trabajo, sino que lo facilitaba, y por primera vez Natasha descubrió lo que era confiar en que alguien te guardaría las espaldas. Su relación se había forjado sobre la sólida base de deberle la vida al otro.

Pero había una diferencia entre perdonar la vida a alguien y salvársela, y Natasha seguía sintiéndose en deuda. De vez en cuando, al volver pilotando un helicóptero a la base de la agencia, cuando entrenaban en el gimnasio o mientras comían en una mesa apartada los dos solos, Natasha sentía la tentación de preguntarle por qué no la había matado aquella noche en Copenhague. A veces lo hacía, de manera casual, como si no fuera algo que la había desvelado incontables noches.

Clint nunca le contestaba. La mayor parte de las veces tenía que conformarse con una sonrisa enigmática, otras directamente cambiaba de tema. Solo una vez le dio una respuesta de la que no pudo sacar nada en claro.

Estaban haciendo una guardia, en la azotea de un edificio de Budapest. No todas las misiones eran igual de movidas. La mayor parte requerían una larga vigilancia previa, aguardando el momento adecuado para actuar.

En ese tipo de casos, tener un compañero para matar las largas horas de espera era algo que agradecer. Clint era un observador incansable, agazapado en las sombras de cualquier terreno alto, como un ave de presa esperando ver aparecer a su siguiente víctima. Pero era capaz de conversar con ella sin descuidar la vigilancia, así que Natasha decidió que estaba concentrado en otra cosa para dispararle la pregunta.

—Oye, Clint.

Él asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que la escuchaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían clavados en el edificio de enfrente y tenía el arco en la mano, listo para tensarlo y disparar una flecha en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Por qué no me mataste en Copenhague?

Entre sus múltiples habilidades, Natasha contaba el extraer información a la gente. Siempre se le había dado bien. Generalmente sabía cómo acercarse al interrogado. Si era del tipo de persona que necesitaba ser seducida para hablar, si debía engañarla o si por el contrario requerían que fuera más persuasiva. Era hábil ganándose la confianza de su víctima mostrándose comprensiva o haciendo que empatizaran con ella. Tenía talento para el engaño, y cuando todo lo demás fallaba, bueno, también tenía un buen gancho de derechas.

Pero nada de eso funcionaba con Clint, nada de eso había servido nunca con él. Había conseguido que le perdonara la vida pero todavía no sabía cómo. Era un laberinto en el que se perdía una y otra vez. Un acertijo sin respuesta.

Como si Clint intuyera su frustración, apartó la vista del objetivo y la fijó en ella. Era casi de noche así que no llevaba sus gafas de sol. Natasha podía mirar directamente esos ojos azules en los que había aprendido a ver algo más que frialdad.

Clint aflojó el brazo con el que sostenía el arco, abandonando su postura de alerta. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sin romper el contacto visual con ella, como si quisiera leerla. Por un segundo, Natasha creyó que finalmente iba a descubrir la verdad, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que vio en ella, no logró convencerle.

—Todavía no estás preparada para saberlo —dijo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Clint sacó una flecha de su carcaj, la colocó en el arco y disparó. El proyectil atravesó la ventana del edificio vecino y se clavó en uno de los terroristas a los que habían estado aguardando.

—Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Clint la esperaba fuera de la sala de operaciones, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Había algo en su cara que lo delataba. Él ya sabía lo que Coulson y Furia iban a decirle antes de que Natalia entrara a la reunión.

Seguramente lo sabía desde el mismo momento en que habían tomado la decisión, pero había optado por no decirle nada.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó él de todas maneras.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —replicó Natasha, inexpresiva, y echó a andar hacia la pista de prácticas de tiro. De pronto sentía ganas de disparar a algo, aunque se cuidó bien de que su cara lo reflejara mientras Furia le daba la noticia.

Clint se incorporó y la siguió. Sabía que lo iba a hacer, pero por una vez Natasha hubiera agradecido equivocarse, porque quería estar sola.

—Deberías tomártelo como un ascenso, Tasha —dijo él.

Después de todo, eso es lo que era. El director Furia y su apéndice le habían comunicado que a partir de ahora empezaría a trabajar en solitario. Barton dejaría de ser su niñera. Había pasado todas las pruebas, contaban con ella como agente de pleno derecho.

Debería sentirse orgullosa. Ya no estaba en cuarentena. Se había ganado el respeto del director Furia y la confianza de la agencia.

Sin embargo, cuando se lo anunciaron se sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la cara que no había visto venir. Se quedó aturdida durante unos segundos, después llegó un dolor que la pilló por sorpresa.

Ya no tendría a Clint para guardarle las espaldas. Pero no se trataba de eso, ni tampoco de que alguien amenizara las horas de espera o los viajes en avión. Se había acostumbrado a trabajar con él, le gustaba hacerlo.

Había aprendido a confiar en él como no lo había hecho en nadie. Clint se había convertido en algo más que un compañero. Era un amigo. Familia.

Cuando Furia le dijo que trabajaría sola, comprendió hasta qué punto había construido su nueva vida alrededor de Clint. Para empezar, era él quien se la había dado. Así que sí, teóricamente había ascendido, pero para ella era como comenzar de cero otra vez.  _Sola_.

A Natalia Romanova no le habría importado. A Natasha Romanoff, sí. Y eso era peligroso.

—¿Un ascenso para mí o para ti? —replicó, y su voz dejó traslucir más veneno del que pretendía mostrar.

Apretó el paso con la intención de que Clint captara la indirecta, pero él no solo no se quedó atrás sino que en dos zancadas se puso a su lado y la agarró por un brazo obligándola a detenerse. Natasha se liberó de su mano bruscamente y él no hizo ademán de volver a tocarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —la interrogó.

—Quiero decir que ya no tienes que ser mi niñera.

—Nunca he sido tu niñera —masculló Clint. El ceño fruncido, las cejas hundidas oscureciendo su mirada —Soy tu compañero.

Él también parecía enfadado, así que Natasha dejó de fingir que no lo estaba.

—Lo eras. Ya no —le escupió. Sabía que probablemente estaba siendo injusta con él. Clint no había tomado la decisión y aunque lo hubiera hecho, nadie podía culparle. Ya había hecho bastante por ella. Pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento.

Clint guardó silencio unos instantes, mirándola de esa manera penetrante que solía adoptar cada vez que quería averiguar lo que ella sentía en realidad. Natasha se dio cuenta de que había mostrado más de lo que debería y trató de mantenerse lo más inexpresiva que pudo.

—Creía que te alegrarías —dijo Clint —Que te gustaba trabajar sola.

Y así era _. Antes de él_. Pero no podía dejar que Clint lo supiera. Así que decidió que una retirada a tiempo era una victoria y retomó su camino hacia la pista de tiro. En esta ocasión, Clint no la siguió pero cuando Natasha ya casi había llegado al final del pasillo, oyó su voz.

—Da igual que trabajemos por separado. Siempre seré tu compañero.

Natasha se detuvo como si la hubiera atravesado un rayo. De pronto todo su enfado, toda su rabia, se disolvió lentamente hasta convertirse en una pausada tristeza. Se volvió un poco, lo justo para que Clint viera su perfil, y susurró:

—Lo sé.

Luego desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Clint era que nunca la había juzgado. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando en las noches en las que no podía dormir, en las guardias de alguna misión o simplemente tomando una cerveza en un bar, habían hablado de su pasado. De las cosas que había hecho, de las que se arrepentía. De las que había tenido que arreglar ahora que trabajaba para el otro bando.

Clint había escuchado, sin hacer preguntas y sin emitir juicios. Después, siempre le decía que ya no era esa persona y Natasha deseaba creerle, sobre todo cuando sus encargos la llevaban a Rusia y su pasado parecía manar de cada montón de nieve.

Las primeras misiones sin Clint fueron difíciles, no porque careciera de la capacidad para llevarlas a cabo, sino porque se había habituado tanto a su compañía, a contar con él, que se sentía extraña, fuera de lugar. Desorientada.

Había adquirido vicios durante ese tiempo con Clint. Se había acostumbrado a asumir ciertos riesgos, confiada en que él le cubriría las espaldas. Había aprendido que no tenía que hacerlo todo sola, que el trabajo en equipo simplificaba las cosas.

Pero Natasha era una superviviente. Siempre lo había sido. Así que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a cada misión, como si tuviese que demostrar algo a S.H.I.E.L.D. A sí misma.

Se convirtió en uno de los agentes de confianza de Furia. Viajó por todo el mundo. Se infiltró en la mafia italiana, espió a Tony Stark.

Y aún así –aún así –la primera vez que tuvo que volver a Rusia sin Clint, los fantasmas del pasado la asaltaron. Terminó matando la espera, antes de entrar en acción, en un tugurio oscuro de Moscú. Semienterrado bajo la nieve, era un sucio agujero con apenas clientela.

Natasha nunca había estado allí antes y por eso lo eligió. Se sentó frente a la barra pegajosa y pidió un vaso y una botella de vodka. Dejó que el alcohol le quemara la garganta y le enfriara el corazón. Bebió en silencio, ignorando las miradas curiosas del camarero y de dos clientes situados a las 3.

Uno de ellos se levantó y se aproximó a ella arrastrando los pies. Natasha lo vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo pero no le prestó atención y bebió otro trago. El tipo se detuvo y se apoyó en la barra, observándola abiertamente. Olía alcohol y a sudor, y su sonrisa revelaba unos dientes torcidos y grisáceos.

Al comprobar que su descarado escrutinio no lograba suscitar ninguna reacción en Natasha, alargó una mano para tocarla.

—Yo que tú no lo haría —le advirtió ella en su lengua natal.

El tipo se frenó, con la mano en el aire. Su sonrisa titubeó unos instantes pero finalmente se hizo aún más grande. Si algo podía decir Natasha de sus compatriotas, era que no aceptaban una negativa con facilidad.

Su mano siguió avanzando hacia ella. Natasha estaba preparada para inmovilizarlo y aplastarle la cara contra la barra, cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas, hablando en ruso con un marcado acento americano. " _Lárgate_ " ordenó, y Natasha sintió un escalofrío de anticipación trepándole por la columna vertebral hasta erizarle la piel de la nuca.

Ignorando al desconcertado tipo ruso, se volvió hacia la voz. Supo que era Clint antes de verlo sentarse a su lado con tranquilidad, como si estuviesen en el comedor de la agencia y no en un recóndito bar de Moscú.

El corazón empezó a latirle con tanta fuerza que por un instante Natasha casi se sintió mareada. Le echó la culpa al vodka y preguntó:

—¿Desde cuándo hablas ruso?

Clint estiró los labios en una media sonrisa y dio un par de golpecitos en la barra con el dedo índice para que el camarero le trajera otro vaso.

—Sé lo suficiente para deshacerme de alguien —dijo. Se rellenó el vaso con la botella de vodka de Natasha y lo alzó, proponiéndole un brindis. Ella le imitó, pero antes de brindar con él tenía que saber algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Clint?

La sonrisa de Ojo de Halcón se hizo más grande.

—Ser tu niñera, Tasha.

Clint le guiñó un ojo, chocó su vaso con el de Natasha y lo vació de un trago. Y ella… ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

" _Tiene a Barton_ ".

La forma más rápida de ganar una discusión con Natasha. La manera más fácil de lograr que abandone una misión sin finalizar el trabajo. El modo más sencillo de convencerla para que viaje miles de kilómetros en unas horas.

Porque no importaba cuántas veces se hubieran salvado la vida el uno al otro, Natasha siempre le debería una.

* * *

Para un agente, una misión nunca es personal. No la elige y no se involucra, simplemente sigue instrucciones y las cumple. Esa había sido la máxima en la vida de Natalia y también de Natasha, hasta que Loki lo hizo personal.

Fue Loki, y no Nick Furia, quien creó a los vengadores. Logró que, para todos, destruirle fuera algo  _personal_. Atacó la Tierra para vengarse de su hermano Thor. Despertó al " _otro tío_ " después de que Banner lo durmiera durante meses. Mató a Coulson implicando a Stark. Robó el teseracto por el que el Capitán América se hundió el hielo y perdió setenta años. Y a Natasha… le quitó a Clint. Le lavó el cerebro e hizo que se enfrentaran. Hizo que tratara de matarla, convirtiéndolo en algo personal para los dos.

En plan maestro de Loki tenía un gran fallo: no conocía a los humanos. Y descubrió de la peor manera que cabrear a los vengadores y hacer que derrotarle fuera algo personal…no había sido una buena idea.

* * *

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Natasha, observando por el retrovisor cómo Stark y Banner se alejaban en su deportivo, y Rogers y su moto desaparecían tras una curva.

Pisó el acelerador y adelantó un par coches. Clint ya se había acostumbrado a su estilo de "conducción agresiva", como le gustaba llamarlo. Hasta tal punto de que ya ni siquiera se agarraba al reposabrazos cada vez que ella tomaba una curva a toda velocidad.

" _En Rusia conducimos así_ " le había dicho ella una vez.

—Ahora nos tomamos unas vacaciones —respondió él y Natasha captó su sonrisa por el rabillo del ojo.

Vacaciones. Suponía que después de haber salvado al mundo, se las merecían. Pero antes de eso, había una cosa que Natasha necesitaba resolver.

Dejó que el ronroneo del motor del Sedan llenara el silencio cómplice entre los dos hasta que pudo desviarse de la carretera principal. El río Hudson quedaba a su derecha y Natasha salió de la vía en el primer apartadero que vio. Paró el coche y apagó el motor.

Clint no le preguntó por qué se detenía. Simplemente se quitó las gafas de sol y dijo:

—Suéltalo.

Natasha tomó aire y lo hizo.

—¿Hablaste con Loki de mí?

Clint permaneció callado, su gesto taciturno revelando tan poco como de costumbre.

—Durante el interrogatorio, Loki dijo cosas de mí…sabía cosas de mí que solo tú conoces —se explicó ella.

Clint hizo girar las gafas entre sus dedos, hábiles y callosos. Estaba ganando tiempo antes de responder.

—Me hizo preguntas sobre ti —dijo finalmente, la voz más ronca que de costumbre. Grave y vibrante —Sobre tu pasado, sobre nosotros…Cuando ataqué la nave, mi último objetivo era matarte.

Natasha recordó las palabras de Loki después de golpear el cristal de su celda de seguridad. Le dijo que haría que Clint la matara y que luego le devolvería la conciencia para que contemplara su obra antes de sacrificarlo. Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta solo de imaginar la escena.

—Loki aprecia la ironía —continuó Clint, mostrando una amargura que sorprendió a Natasha. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a entender a Clint más por lo que callaba que por lo que decía. Era la persona más contenida que había conocido, su rostro y su voz apenas daban pistas de lo que sentía. Salvo esa vez.

Natasha lo miró, tratando de entender.

—Sabía lo de Copenhague así que le pareció divertido hacerme acabar el trabajo —masculló en respuesta a su mirada, y sus dedos apretaron las gafas hasta éstas crujieron. Se miraba las manos pero no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Natasha podía ver la tensión en la línea marcada de su mandíbula, en la boca apretada y los ojos fijos. Loki había jugado con sus peores miedos y había estado a punto de hacerlos realidad.

—¿Te preguntó por qué me perdonaste la vida aquella vez? —susurró ella. No estaba segura de por qué hablaba en voz baja. Si por miedo a estropear el momento ahora que Clint se mostraba tan comunicativo o porque la repentina sensación de vértigo en su vientre le impedía elevar la voz.

Clint levantó el rostro hacia ella y la miró largamente a los ojos, antes de responder.

—Sí.

Natasha intentó tragar saliva pero descubrió que tenía la boca seca.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —preguntó.

Clint le lanzó otra vez esa mirada, la que siempre adoptaba cuando Natasha le hacía esa pregunta. Penetrante, aguda como una flecha que se le clavaba dentro sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. La mirada del halcón peinando el terreno, capaz de ver los detalles más insignificantes a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de todas sus barreras.

La miraba así cada vez que ella le preguntaba por Copenhague, como si buscara algo en su rostro. Fuera lo que fuera, nunca parecía encontrarlo. Entonces parpadeaba y luego llegaban las sonrisa esquivas o las evasivas. Pero esa vez no.

Esa vez no parpadeó, no sonrió y por fin le dio una respuesta.

—Le dije que no pude matarte —confesó, y a Natasha le dio la sensación de que se había inclinado hacia ella. O quizás fue ella la que se acercó a él inconscientemente. Lo único que sabía es que de pronto estaban más cerca.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró.

Clint alzó una mano hacia ella y la posó en su nuca. La dejó ahí, sin presionarla para que se acercara a él, simplemente tocándole la piel por debajo de la melena roja. El mero contacto fue suficiente para que la piel de Natasha se erizara. Hipnotizada, redujo la distancia entre ellos hasta que sintió la respiración de Clint sobre ella. Notó cómo se le secaba la boca y le faltaba el aire.

—Ya sabes por qué, Tasha —la voz de Clint ya solo era un susurro áspero y bajo.

Tal vez lo sabía. Quizás lo había sabido todo ese tiempo. Que eran algo más que amigos, que compañeros, que familia. Que había una tensión especial entre ellos, como un pulso. Una energía que generaban cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación y que tarde o temprano terminaría por estallar.

Hasta que lo hizo. Se desbordó en sus bocas, buscándose la una a la otra. En los dientes de Clint apresando su carnoso labio inferior. En las uñas de Natasha clavándose en la musculatura de su brazo. En los dedos de él trepándole por la rodilla y la mano de ella acariciándole la espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

Los cinturones de seguridad saltaron con un chasquido. Clint le quitó la cazadora de cuero y la arrojó sobre el volante sin dejar de besarla. Natasha le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y pasó una pierna por encima del freno de mano hasta sentarse encima de él.

Las manos de Clint la acunaron y empezaron a jugar por debajo de su ropa, mientras su lengua hacia cosas ilegales en su boca. Natasha gimió cuando él le besó el cuello y le rozó la piel con los dientes. Estaba bajando la cremallera de la cazadora de Clint para librarle de ella, cuando se escuchó el frenazo brusco de un coche derrapando fuera de la carretera seguido del ronroneo de un motor potente y el saludo de un claxon.

Clint y Natasha dejaron de besarse y se quedaron muy quietos durante unos instantes, observándose con sorpresa. Después miraron por la ventanilla al mismo tiempo.

Tony Stark los saludaba desde su descapotable granate aparcado junto al Sedan de Natasha. A su lado, el doctor Banner tenía cara de desear estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Clint lanzó un gruñido cuando Tony empezó a hacerle señas para que bajaran la ventanilla. Natasha se planteó seriamente ignorarlo y regalarle un pase para un espectáculo que no había pagado, pero sabía que Tony no los dejaría en paz hasta que escucharan lo que tenía que decir, así pulsó el botón y la ventanilla del conductor descendió con un zumbido.

—¡Qué gran casualidad! —exclamó Tony, bajándose las gafas de sol para que le vieran los ojos —Ha sido una gran casualidad, ¿no te parece, doctor?

Banner esbozó una sonrisa abochornada y los saludó tímidamente con una mano.

—Sí, una gran casualidad —murmuró —Ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad, Stark?

—Claro, ¿os hace un shawarma? —propuso Tony —Barton tiene cara de que le apetece, ¿eh? ¿Qué me dices, Legolas?

Clint tenía cara de querer matar a Stark lenta y dolorosamente. Había bajado las manos hasta las caderas de Natasha y ella podía notar todo su cuerpo en tensión.

—¿Y mi arco? —masculló entre dientes, de manera que solo Natasha podía oírlo —¿Dónde está mi arco?

Natasha tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apaciguarlo.

—Furia se enfadará si lo matamos —dijo, con voz espesa, y luego se volvió hacia los recién llegados —Aunque la oferta sea tentadora, tenemos otros planes. Hasta pronto, Stark. Doctor Banner.

Y pulsó un botón del cuadro de mandos para subir la ventanilla. Lo último que escuchó antes de que ésta se cerrara, fue a Tony comentándole a Banner con candidez algo como " _Doctor, creo que podemos dar por finalizada la Guerra Fría_ ".

Clint y Natasha no se movieron hasta que vieron su deportivo incorporarse a la carretera y desaparecer. Después Natasha regresó a su asiento, con un gesto de frustración.

—Vámonos a alguna parte donde no nos interrumpan —sugirió, girando la llave de contacto con más fuerza de la necesaria. Miró a Clint que acababa de bajar su ventanilla y parecía seguir lamentando no haberse llevado el arco con él —¿A dónde te apetece ir?

—A cualquier sitio lejos de Stark. Y del resto —dijo. Le puso una mano en la rodilla y la dejó allí, como un recordatorio. Una promesa.

Natasha contempló su mano ancha y fuerte durante unos instantes. Después pisó el acelerador a fondo y ella y Clint se perdieron en la carretera, en lo que sería el principio de unas largas,  _largas_  vacaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que abrí el word sin estar muy segura de qué escribir exactamente pero al final no podía parar de hacerlo. Tenía un montón de escenas de Clint y Natasha en la cabeza, de su pasado en común...y esto es lo que salió. El Clint/Natasha es mi OTP, pero a ella la shippeo con todo el mundo xD
> 
> Si alguien lo ha leído, le agradecería **mucho** que me diera su opinión y no se limitara a un kudo si le ha gustado. Gracias de antemano.
> 
> Con mucho cariño, Dry.


End file.
